


let it be

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Hopeful, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read, Songfic, me dealing with Michal feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on meShine until tomorrow, let it be
Series: advent challenge 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	let it be

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Michal skate last weekend and I was crying real tears, here is another little thing about him!  
> Song: 'Let it be' by The Beatles

It feels almost surreal, to compete here. 

The last time Michal competed in his home country was at the exact same arena two years earlier during European Championships. He didn’t stand a chance for winning then, Javi way ahead all of them, but now he knows that his chances are much higher. He doesn’t want to seem overly confident, but there are reasons his federation was begging him to stay.

The arena is familiar, just like the city itself, so close to his hometown he feels his heart clenching, desire to do good flaming even higher. The season hasn’t been what he wanted so far, and he hopes that maybe now he can break the last spell, and leave a good impression.

In the end, it might be the last time.

He likes programs he can have fun with, and always chooses music he enjoys, and not what anyone else would prefer to see. And there is something about familiar sounds of The Beatles that sends him years back to their living room, where his father liked to play his favourite records. It feels good and comfortable, the first sounds filling the arena, and he moves. 

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

It’s him, music, ice, and people cheering after every jump, and it feels like all these years back when he was so young and only at the start of his career, with the future shining bright ahead of him. 

The future is now, and he lands two quads, and it feels freeing, like some kind of absolution he didn’t know he needed. 

He stays by the boards after his skate, and watches the last two skaters take the ice, his hands moving to clap along with the crowd, and he smiles. 

They can’t really beat him, end everyone knows that, everyone knew before the whole event even started. But they are so good, and they can be great, and Michal smiles even wider when he sees how much support the crowd is giving them, loud and encouraging. 

It sounds good. Hopeful, that everything he was trying to give to his country wouldn’t be forgotten somewhere beneath the ice.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

And if it’s the last time, it’s a damn good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
